Growing Up: Itty Bitty Puckleberry in High School
by aingeals-wings
Summary: As per requests-the Itty Bitty's have hit high school! They're supernatural so it's totally AU and it's drabbles again. Well, it will be. It's only one drabble for now...Rated M because I'm REALLTY cautious. It's totally not; it just mentions sex really..


**Welcome, fair readers, to the Itty Bitty's in High School. You wanted, I wrote-I'm nice like that [let's ignore the time it took me to finally get this up-I have had it written for **_**ages**_**, I swear; I've only just edited it though]**

**Everything in this story belongs to **_**me**_**. Everything...except the characters...**

* * *

Puck glanced at the shirt "No". Rachel pouted "fine, yes. But not for school-next one" she held up a vest top, closed her eyes and the top _she_ liked disappeared, to be replaced with the simple red one-that showed off her neck and the cleavage she'd proudly grown-to Puck's eternal delight-over the summer "yes, definitely" Puck nodded approvingly "get a couple dozen in whatever colours you like, then we can finally get to the cinema"

"I'm still not letting you have sex with me in the back row of the cinema" Rachel warned "I don't care how empty it is or how strong your thrall is"

"_Aw_" Puck glanced around to make sure nobody could see then pouted at her. She wavered and he let his eyes glow gold

"No" Rachel turned away, screwing her eyes shut for good measure

"But Rach…I love you" she could _hear_ the pout

"Second base" she offered with a sigh

"Third" Puck countered immediately

"Use your thrall on anybody there and if we have an empty row, I'll give you a hand job" Rachel agreed heavily

"And?" he prompted. She turned with a smile

"_And_ I love you too" she kissed him "now let's pay for these and get to the cinema"

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-_what_ are you wearing?" Puck met Rachel at her locker on their first day of high school only to find she was dressed in a _turtleneck_ sweater-dress

"You like this dress" Rachel frowned

"Only when we're around people we know" he scowled "what's wrong with all the tops _I_ chose?"

"Noah…" her lower lip trembled

"Fuck babe, don't cry" he pleaded immediately "I love the dress, I do, but…"

"But?" Rachel's eyes narrowed to slits

"You cheat" he scowled "I miss your wings. _They_ never lied about your feelings"

"They gave everything away and where's the fun in that?" Rachel shrugged "anyway; you were grovelling because you don't like my outfit" she reminded him

"Nobody can see my Claim mark" Puck sulked

"In case they miss your jacket, your hand on my ass and your omnipresent shadow?" Rachel swallowed her laugh "Puck…you've made it very clear I'm _yours_"

Not clear enough. After lunch, Rachel was waiting by Puck's locker when a group of jocks walked by and one of them tossed a frozen drink at her. Her hands shot out automatically and the slushee did a one eighty in the air, turning to splat over the face of the would-be culprit. The hallway went deadly silent and Rachel mentally screamed for Puck, who appeared before the jocks had a chance to attack

"You douches wanna walk away?" Puck snarled through his fangs "or do you want your asses kicked?"

"She's a _witch_" one of the jocks scowled, eyeing Puck's fangs with a mix of distaste and apprehension

"What she is doesn't concern you; all you need is that she's my Mate" Puck growled dangerously, "so walk away, and watch your backs. _Look_ at my girl wrong again and you'll live just long enough to regret it" he vowed

"And I'm not a wi_tch_" Rachel added scornfully "it's also a mark of cowardice to _attempt_ to attack a perfect stranger without so much as a-"

"They'll apologise Rach, and they'll walk away and never bother you again" Puck licked his fangs with threatening relish "_won't you?_" the group immediately muttered an apology and hurried away

"Come on" Puck steered her towards the bathroom "we have to find one of _our_ girls to watch you while I take care of something"

"I miss _our_ school, Puck" Rachel said sadly "I don't like all this prejudice"

"People hate what they don't understand Rach" Puck shrugged and whistled to Santana and Quinn standing down the hall "Q, San!" they turned "I need you to watch Rachel for me. Some asshole tried to throw a frozen drink at her, and I need to go ensure that's never going to happen again"

"What happened to it?" Santana looked them both over

"Reflex" Rachel bit back a giggle "it ended up over the person trying to throw it"

* * *

"Come on Hudson, I need your height and strength. Just keep your trap shut" Puck told him "Mike, Matt, we good?"

"Oh yeah" they grinned, wolf teeth giving the smile a somewhat disturbing edge

"Then let's go" Puck cracked his knuckles, then his neck and started off for the locker rooms where he could hear the douches from earlier discussing what to do with the influx of 'freaks' Matt and Mike were snarling on his heels. Finn followed more slowly. He was almost worried for the boys; when Puck thought _he_ was after Rachel, his pet dog had disappeared, then reappeared a few days later...with puncture marks in his neck

"Hello _mortals_" Puck shoved the door open-hard enough to snap the hinges and the gathered teens inside jumped to their feet "you want to know what to do with us _im_mortals? Well, I'm here to give you a crash course. Because I'm nice like that"

* * *

"Noah Puckerman!" Rachel sped down the hallway, absently missing her wings-they'd been good for an influx of speed and teleporting would lose the build up of anticipation

"Hey babe" Puck turned from his locker and leaned down to kiss her. She let him brush his lips over hers briefly, then pulled back

"You know I don't approve of solving mortal ignorance-fuelled violence with _im_mortal violence!" she berated him, spoiling the reproach completely by licking her lips to savour the taste of him

"I know you don't baby" Puck dragged his gaze from her mouth up to her eyes "what are you talking about?"

"You can't lie to me Puck" Rachel narrowed her eyes "you attacked those awful boys who tried to throw a drink at me earlier, _didn't you_?"

"Awful boys that tried to throw a drink at you..." Puck mused "hmm...did something _happen_ to them?" he asked innocently

"I know you did it, Puck" Rachel crossed her arms "and I'm telling Liam you attacked a human using your powers"

"Even if I had done, babe, I wouldn't be stupid enough to leave proof it was me" Puck snorted

"They had _bite marks_ on their persons" Rachel snapped

"Yeah?" Puck smirked "was it their necks?"

"No" she admitted "it was their-" she blushed "_behinds_" Puck snickered

"Their _ass_, babe" he corrected "and I would _not_ put my mouth anywhere near another guys ass...Matt and Mike in wolf form however..." he trailed off with a smirk

* * *

**Hmmm? How was it? Itty Bitty have reached High School-the mortal realm. I'll probably do an alternative one where everybody is supernatural, and I swear I will do one with Jewfro in-I promise! I can't promise it will be very **_**soon**_**, but I'll get to it.**

**If anybody managed to read this and skip the Itty Bitty miniseries-check it out! It's called Itty Bitty Supernatural Puckleberry and can be found on my profile**

**I'd love feedback-it may even make me write faster? ***_**Cough **_**hint, hint **_**cough***_


End file.
